Memories in the Rain
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Special fic for IchiRuki days! Cerita tentang masa lalu Ichigo kembali berputar diotaknya. Waktu ke makam ibunya, Ichigo bertemu dengan gadis yang mempunyai masa lalu sama dengan masa lalunya. "Dan entah kenapa perasaan ini tumbuh tiba-tiba dihatiku!"


Memories in the Rain

Summary : Cerita tentang masa lalu Ichigo yang suram karena kematian ibunya terputar lagi di otak Ichigo. Waktu berkunjung ke pemakaman, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ceritanya hampir sama dengan masa lalu Ichigo. "Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menolongmu disaat kau membutuhkan pertolongan." "Dan entah kenapa, perasaan ini tumbuh tiba-tiba di hatiku!"

Special fic for IchiRuki Days at 12th May. Enjoy it! Go reading!

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Alay, Bahasa Campuran dll

Disclamer : Bleach masih milik Tite Kubo!

Rating : T (Teens)

Genre : Drama/Romance/Humor

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki

Memories in the Rain (One Shot)

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedang berjalan bersama dikerumunan anak-anak SMA Karakura yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun sedang berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menlihat kanan-kirnya. Dia hanya terfokus berjalan kedepan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Cuaca kali ini sedang mendung, terbukti karena sekarang awan mendung sedang menyelimuti kota Karakura. Cahaya matahari pun tidak terlihat sama sekali. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 03.00 PM.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti karena dia merasa Hpnya bergetar. Dengan santai dia merogo sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Handphone. Dia melihat layar Hpnya sekilas dan segera menerima telepon tersebut.

"Halo, ada apa?" kata Ichigo memulai pembicaraan dulu.

Dahi Ichigo yang semula berkerut makin berkerut lagi karena mendengar perkataan dari orang yang meneleponnya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, aku ada latihan basket hari ini," kata Ichigo mulai berjalan kembali.

Kali ini Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah Ayah, kalau memang Yuzu ingin ke makam Ibu denganku, yah sudah! Ayah berangkat duluan saja," lanjutnya sambil menuruni tangga.

Ichigo berhenti setelah dia sampai dilantai paling bawah sendiri. Tubuhnya dia senderkan kedinding.

"Kalau Karin juga inginnya dengan aku, baiklah, tak masalah. Tapi, aku bisa ke makam ibu hari minggu!" kata Ichigo, kelihatannya kali ini kesabarannya semakin menurun.

Ichigo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Otot-otot didahinya sekarang terlihat jelas.

"Kalau memang Ayah ingin ke makam Ibu bersamaku juga, kalau begitu ikut aku di hari minggu nanti!" kata Ichigo agak berteriak dan segera memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Dia menghela nafas ketika dia melihat rintikan hujan mulai menuruni kota Karakura. Dia mengutuk-ngutuk Ayahnya karena tadi mengajaknya debat ditelepon. Dia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Dia menatap langit hitam yang masih terlihat jelas diatas.

Ichigo berjalan agak cepat menuju kesebuah toko bunga yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Hujan baru saja reda beberapa menit yang lalu. Perlahan dia membuka pintu toko tersebut dan memasukinya. Ichigo disambut oleh bunga-bunga indah yang masih kelihatan segar. Beberapa jenis bunga kelihatan banyak sekali di toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan, anda mau membeli bunga apa? Ada banyak pilihan disini," kata sang pemilik toko dengan ramah.

Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya terhenti saat dia melihat sekumpulan bunga lily putih yang sangat terlihat indah dimatanya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan segera berjalan untuk mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Aku beli ini," kata Ichigo menyerahkan bunga tersebut kepemilik toko.

"Pilihan yang bagus, untuk pacar ya?" tanya si pemilik toko sambil melihat daftar harga.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup, "Tidak, itu untuk ibu," jawab Ichigo masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Anak yang baik, harganya 300 yen," kata si pemilik toko sambil menyerahkan bunganya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo memberikan tiga uang receh kepada pemilik tokoh dan mengambil bunganya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya," jawab si pemilik toko sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo melihat langit yang masih tertutup gumpalan awan hitam. Dia tersenyum sendu. Selang beberapa detik, dia mulai berjalan lagi. Bukannya berjalan ke makam ibunya, tapi dia malah berjalan menuju kesebuah sungai. Ya, sungai dimana ibunya meninggal karena tragedi yang tidak pernah dia duga.

Saat sampai di sungai tersebut, Ichigo melihat tempat dimana delapan tahun yang lalu ibunya tergeletak berlumuran darah karena menyelamatkan dirinya. Hampir saja air matanya menetes kalau dia tidak segera menyeka air mata tersebut. Ichigo berbalik dan kali ini berjalan kearah makan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku datang," kata Ichigo ketika dia sampai di makam ibunya.

Dia berjongkok dan menaruh bunga lily tersebut di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya, Masaki Kurosaki. Ichigo segera memanjatkan do'a untuk ibunya. Setelah lama menutup mata dan diam dalam keheningan, Ichigo segera membuka matanya. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes.

Ichigo menunduk dan memeluk batu nisan ibunya, "Ibu, aku rindu," katanya diantara isak tangisnya.

Saat sedang asyik memeluk batu nisan ibunya, Ichigo mendengar ada isak tangis seorang gadis. Dia langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Tak jauh darinya, seorang gadis sedang berjongkok disamping makam seseorang.

Ichigo langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah gadis tersebut. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali tau apa yang membuat gadis tersebut menangis.

"Maaf," kata Ichigo sambil memegang pundak gadis tersebut, "kenapa kau menangis?"

Gadis itu melihat kearah Ichigo. Air matanya masih berlinangan jatuh melewati pipi mulusnya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu menyiratkan kesedihan yang tinggi. Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya...

"A-Aku, hanya saja, um... kakakku," kata gadis itu agak bingung.

Ichigo ikut jongkok disamping gadis tersebut. Dia melihat kearah batu nisan. Disana tertulis nama 'Hisana Kuchiki'. Ichigo mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kakakmu meninggal?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara kalem, dia juga sangat hati-hati dalam berbicara kali ini.

"Kakak meninggal karena terkena penyakit, ini semua gara-gara aku!" kata gadis tersebut menunduk sedih.

Ichigo menatap gadis itu, "Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," kata gadis itu sambil melihat kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku juga..." kata Ichigo sambil ikut-ikutan melihat kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada kematian ibunya, "ibuku meninggal gara-gara aku!"

Gadis yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Rukia itu melihat Ichigo. Setelah lama memandang Ichigo, dia kembali menatap batu nisan kakaknya.

"Kakakku meninggal karena penyakitnya, penyakitnya datang karena saat itu dia mencariku kemana-mana, tapi, setelah lama mencari, dia tidak menemukanku. Setiap orang bisa kecewa karena apa yang diinginkan tidak bisa terkabulkan, karena kekecewaannya itu, dia berada disini sekarang," jelas Rukia sambil mengelus-elus batu nisan kakaknya.

Ichigo melihat gadis itu dengan sedih, senyum sedih pun terukir dibibirnya, "Ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Sebenarnya yang mau tertabrak aku, hanya saja, sebagai ibu yang baik, dia menyelamatkan anaknya. Ibu yang tidak bisa lari dari maut terkena tabrakan dari truk besar, dan... ya, darah mengalir dari setiap tubuhnya," kata Ichigo menerawang jauh.

Mereka berdua diam dalam kesedihan masing-masing. Rukia menghela nafas panjangnya, dia berdiri dan menatap makam kakaknya dengan senyum sedih. Ichigo ikut berdiri juga, pandangannya tertuju pada pemandangan kota Karakura sekarang.

"Saat itu aku masih berumur sembilan tahun, adik-adikku bahkan masih kecil, mereka terbilang membutuhkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari seorang ibu, tapi, aku membuat mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang itu, aku merasa bersalah sekali kepada mereka berdua," kata Ichigo masih menatap pemandangan kota.

Rukia ikut melihat pemandanga kota. Di perbukitan seperti ini pemandangan kota Karakura terlihat sangat indah dimata. Rukia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, tapi bukan senyum sedih.

"Sudah hampir bertahun-tahun aku tidak bertemu kakakku, bahkan saat meninggalpun aku tidak bisa melihatnya," kata Rukia dengan nada yang santai kali ini.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan tersenyum kecil. Ternyata aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan gadis ini, pikirnya masih tersenyum. Rukia kembali menghela nafasnya, hampir saja air matanya keluar lagi kalau saja dia tidak menahannya.

"Hanya dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa," kata Rukia kembali dengan nada sedih.

"Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti aku," kata Ichigo dengan nada sedih juga.

"Aku tidak akan mempunyai kakak sebaik dia lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mempunyai ibu sebaik dia lagi."

"Aku tidak punya keluarga."

"Aku tidak punya orang yang mengerti aku."

"Aku yang merasa paling bersalah," pernyataan terlontar dari mulut Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka berpandangan.

Lama mereka berpandangan sampai pada akhirnya...

"Hey... kenapa cerita kita sama? Atau kau yang sengaja membuat-buat cerita agar terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan ceritaku!" kata Rukia dengan nada curiga.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, alisnya terangkat sebelah sekarang, "Itu cerita yang aku alami, langsung!" kata Ichigo dengan nada meyakinkan.

Mereka berdua berpandangan lagi. Pandangan tidak bersahabat keluar dari mata mereka. Saat lama berpandangan, mereka tiba-tiba megalihkan pandangan mereka ke tempat lain.

"Aku dulu memang tidak menangis, tapi, aku mengurung diriku karena... hey," keduanya berkata sama persis. Mata mereka kembali bertemu kembali.

"Menyebalkan," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menjauh dari makam kakaknya, "sebaiknya pulang sebelum Nii-sama mencariku."

"Nii-sama?" kata Ichigo dengan nada bingung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah karenya pertanyaan yang baru saja diucapkannya, "sudahlah, tidak urusanku."

Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya ketika adik perempuannya, Yuzu kurosaki memanggilnya untuk makan malam. Dia turun dari tangga dan menuju ke ruang makan.

Sampai disana, dia langsung duduk dan mengambil makanannya yang sudah disiapkan Yuzu. Dia langsung memakannya tanpa mengucapkan kata 'Selamat makan' atupun 'Aku makan dulu ya'. Bahkan Ichigo tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari kedua adik perempuannya dan ayahnya. Akhirnya Karin kurosaki, adik perempuan Ichigo yang lainnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Ichi-nii, kelihatannya kakak terlihat kurang bersemangat hari ini," kata Karin sambil mengambil piringnya untuk bersiap makan.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Isshin kurosaki, ayah dari Ichigo dan Yuzu serempak. Mereka berdua memakan makanannya serempak juga, diikuti Karin yang melihat aneh kearah dua orang yang ada disampingnya dan didepannya.

"Um... iya, dari tadi pagi, kelihatannya Ichi-nii makin menjadi anak yang pendiam," kata Yuzu ketika dia sudah menelan makanannya.

Ichigo sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Pandangannya terlihat kosong kali ini. Karena menyadari itu, Isshin segera menaruh piringnya dan menepuk pelan bahu Ichigo.

"Hari minggu kita ke makam jam sepuluh," kata Isshin mencoba menarik perhatian dari anak sulungnya itu.

Ichigo langsung berhenti makan, dia menaruh piringnya diatas meja dan melihat kearah ayahnya. Dengan wajah berkerutnya, Ichigo menatap ayahnya dengan datar.

"Aku sepulang sekolah tadi sudah ke makam ibu," jelasnya singkat dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Ichigo meninggalkan ruang makan dengan diam. Dia kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, dia mengunci pintunya. Ichigo berjalan kearah kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Mata Ichigo terpejam perlahan. Rasanya hari ini dia sangat capek sekali. Mulai dari berangkat sekolah, mendapat pelajaran, istirahat, kembali mendapat pelajaran dan pulang sekolah. Dia ditelepon ayahnya, menunggu disekolah karena hujan, membeli bunga di toko bunga, ke sungai, ke makam ibunya, bertemu dengan seorang gadis... hey, gadis?

Ichigo kembali membuka matanya. Dahinya yang mengkerut makin mengkerut lagi karena dia mengingat gadis yang baru saja dia temui tadi sore di makam. Ichigo beranjak duduk dan melihat kearah jendela.

Semilir angin malam menghembus dan menggoyangkan rambut Ichigo. Dingin angin tersebut menyabu wajah Ichigo yang menjulur agak keluar. Ichigo kembali menghela nafas. Awan masih menutupi kota Karakura. Terbukti karena malam ini tidak ada bintang maupun bulan yang nampak diatas langit.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hujan turun begitu saja. Ichgo langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dan beranjak menutup gordennya juga. Tapi pekerjaannya terhenti karena Ichigo melihat gadis yang baru saja dia temui tadi sore. Gadis tersebut lari diantara derasnya hujan yang turun. Tak jauh dibelakangnya ada dua orang yang kelihatan mengejarnya.

Ichigo beranjak turun dari kasurnya. Dengan cepat, Ichigo langsung membuka pintunya yang terkunci dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"Eh... Ichi-nii keluar, mau coklat ha... Ichi-nii, mau kemana? Diluar hujan!" kata-kata Yuzu tidak dihiraukan Ichigo. Ichigo langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa memakai sepatunya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali menyelamatkan gadis tersebut. Dia makin mempercepat larinya meski hujan makin lama terasa makin deras. Rasa dingin pun sangat menusuk sekali dikulitnya yang tidak tertutup baju karena dia sekarang sedang memakai kaos.

Rukia kuchiki, dia berusaha mempercepat lairnya meski dia merasa sudah lelah dan kedinginan. Kakinya terus melangkah tak kenal rasa lelah.

Tiba-tiba kakinya terpeleset dan dia terjatuh. Rukia sekarang berada ditengah jalan. Dia menggerutu kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang kelihataany terkilir.

Cahaya mobil membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cahaya terbut. Matanya terbelalak dan dia mencoba berdiri. Lampu mobil yang begitu cepat datang menghampirinya membuat matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun. Rukia memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh gemetar.

'Kami sama, apa ini akhir hidupku?' pikirnya masih menutup mata.

Rukia merasa tubuhnya terdorong oleh tubuh lain. Dia merasa ada yang memeluknya. Selang beberapa detik, dia merasa tubuhnya membentur sesutau. Sakit yang sangat terasa bersarang di punggungnya. Kali ini Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia tidak berteriak karena kesakitan.

"Ichigo?" kata seseorang yang membuat mata Rukia terbuka.

Mata Rukia langsung membulat ketika dia melihat diatasnya sedang ada orang yang baru saja tadi sore dia temui di makam. Ichigo hanya melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Hujan membuat keringatnya tidak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ichigo berdiri sambil membantu Rukia berdiri juga. Hujan kali ini semakin reda. Setelah bisa membantu Rukia berdiri, Ichigo menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kalian mau mengapakannya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya makin tajam ketika melihat orang didepannya malah menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ichigo kurosaki, kau lupa ya apa yang akan kami lakukan kalau ada anak baru di kota ini? Dia anak pindahan Ichigo," kata seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sangat contras dengan keadaan malam hari ini.

Tangan Ichigo membentang didepan Rukia. Perlahan tangan Ichigo menuntun Rukia untuk menggeser kebelakang dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Ichigo. Rukia yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ichigo.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" kata Ichigo dengan nada dingin lagi. Kini volume suara Ichigo makin meninggi.

"Kenapa? Kau akan dapat bagian kalau kau mau menyerahkannya kepada kami," kata pemuda yang satunya lagi. Dibagian pipinya ada tato 69.

Ichigo tersenyum licik, pandangannya semakin menajam, "Kau akan mendapatkannya," kata Ichigo sambil menarik Rukia dari belakang punggungnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Pandangannya masih terarah kepada kedua pemuda didepannya.

Mata Rukia langsung terbelalak mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Padahal dia sudah sangat bersyukur sekali karena masih ada orang yang mau membantunya. Tubuhnya kali ini bergetar, entah sekarang kekuatannya lari kemana? Dia sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang sudah capek berlari tadi.

"Tapi kalian harus mengalahkan aku dulu, Grimmjow, Hisagi!" kata Ichigo masih dengan senyum liciknya dan masih memeluk Rukia.

Rukia langsung bernafas lega dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Ternyata pemuda ini baik juga, pikirnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Tapi, apa pemuda ini bisa diandalkan dalam berkelahi? Pikir Rukia lagi dengan takut.

"Ta-Tapi Ichigo, dia kan incaran kami, kau tidak boleh menyerobot," kata pemuda berambut biru dengan wajah takut-takut nggak (bisa membayangkan? Author saja tidak bisa *ditendang*).

"Iya... um, kau tidak akan securang itu kan, Ichigo?" tanya pemuda yang satunya lagi dengan wajah takut.

Ichigo makin menyunggingkan senyum liciknya, "Dia..." kata Ichigo menggantung, tapi dia segera meneruskannya, "pacarku!"

Rukia dan kedua pemuda tersebut terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Ichigo sama sekali tidak mempedulikan wajah kaget dari ketiga orang disekitarnya. Dia malah makin menyunggingkan senyum liciknya (ngebayanginnya, Author jadi klepek-klepek sendiri).

"Kau tidak akan menyentuh pacarku sedikitpun kan? Atau, kau tadi sudah sempat menyentuh kulitnya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada santai. Kedua pemuda didepannya sudah berkeringat dingin.

Hujan sekarang sudah reda. Kali ini angin malam berhembus dengan kencangnya dan hawanya sangat dingin. Bahkan Rukia saja sempat menggigil kedinginan meski suasananya sedang panas seperti ini.

"Ti-Tidak, kami belum menyentuhnya sama sekali, ba-baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Ichigo," kedua pemuda tersebut langsung berlari menjauh dari Ichigo dengan wajah takut.

Ichigo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Rukia tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Rukia yang melihatnya mencoba mengikuti Ichigo.

"Hey... tung, akh! Sakit!" gumam Rukia pelan. Dia langsung memegang pergelanan kakinya yang sakit.

Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik. Ichigo menghela nafas ketika melihat Rukia memegang pergelangan kakinya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia lagi dan mengangkatnya. Ichigo menggendong Rukia ala bridal style, Rukia yang diangkat kaget dan hanya bisa melihat Ichigo dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sepertinya kau butuh pertolongan lagi," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan dan melihat lurus kedepan. Matanya tidak sedikitpun melihat kearah Rukia.

Isshin dan Yuzu heran dan bingung ketika melihat Ichigo membawa seseorang, bahkan orang itu seorang gadis dan sedang digendongnya ala bridal style. Keadaan mereka masih basah kuyup, tapi Ichigo tidak peduli itu. Karin memang sempat bingung, tapi sekarang wajahnya sudah menjadi wajah datar lagi.

Ichigo menurunkan Rukia diatas sofa, dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Yuzu yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan menahan kakaknya.

"Ichi-nii, bajumu basah, sebaiknya kakak minum coklat hangat. Aku buatkan dulu ya, tunggu disini," kata Yuzu dan berjalan kearah dapur, "Karin-chan, tolong ambilkan dua handuk! Satu untuk Ichi-nii dan teman Ichi-nii," lanjut Yuzu agak berteriak dari dapur.

Karin berdiri dan berjalan kearah tempat handuk kering. Ichigo duduk di sofa juga. Wajahnya sekarang datar seperti tadi waktu dia makan malam. Tiba-tiba Ichigo melihat ayahnya yang sedang ada disampingnya.

"Ayah, tolong obati luka dan kakinya yang terkilir," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kearah Rukia.

Isshin hanya mengangguk mengikuti perintah anaknya. Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya kesofa. Tak lama kemudian Karin kembali dengan membawa dua handuk kering. Dia memberikannya kepada Rukia dulu dan selanjutnya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya dahi Ichi-nii terluka," kata Karin sambil duduk disofa ketika ayahnya datang, "memangnya kenapa kok Ichi-nii bisa seperti ini?" tanya Karin sambil melihat bingung kearah Ichigo.

"Kami berdua terpeleset saat berlari ditrotoar, dan begitulah, kami jatuh! Dan dahiku terbentur aspal jalan," jelas Ichigo sebelum meminum coklatnya yang baru saja diberikan Yuzu.

"Silahkan diminum Nee-chan, um... nama Nee-chan siapa ya?" tanya Yuzu dengan sopan saat dia menaruh cangkir berisi coklat didepan Rukia.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Rukia Kuchiki," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Wah... sepertinya kau akan menginap disini malam ini, kakimu harus diistirahatkan secepatnya," kata Isshin ketika dia selesai melilitkan perban di kaki Rukia. Isshin sekarang berjalan kearah Ichigo, "Kau ini, selalu saja dahi yang berdarah," kata Isshin sambil membersihkan bekas-bekas darah didahi Ichigo.

"Ayah pelan-pelan," kata Ichigo ketika ayahnya menyentuh titik luka didahinya.

Isshin mendelik kearah anaknya, "Kau laki-laki bisa-bisanya berteriak karena luka sekecil ini ditekan," kata Isshin dengan nada mengejek.

Ichigo menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya kau telepon orang tuamu, kau akan menginap disini malam ini," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri dan melihat Rukia. Dia mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya dan meninggalkan empat orang yang sekarang sedang memandanganya dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal," kata Rukia didepan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dia menjadi anak baru di SMA Karakura.

"Kuchiki, kau boleh duduk di... um, samping Kurosaki, Kurosaki, kau bisa mengangkat tangan?" tanya Ochi-sensei sambil melihat kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya sebentar dan menurunkannya kembali. Rukia tersenyum simpul dan berlari kearah bangku kosong yang ada disamping Ichigo. Dia duduk dan langsung mengikuti pelajaran yang telah disampaikan Ochi-sensei. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sudah mulai serius mengikuti pelajaran tersenyum simpul. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari Rukia.

Bel berdenteng tiga kali tanda pulang sekolah. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Hujan sudah turun dari tadi saat pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Sampai sekarang, hujan itu masih deras. Sungguh sebuah kesialan untuk anak yang tidak membawa payung, termasuk Ichigo dan banyak lagi anak SMA Karakura yang terjebak hujan. Mereka semua sekarang sedang memenuhi koridor paling bawah.

Beberapa gadis-gadis yang tak jauh dari Ichigo memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan kau-ganteng-sekali. Tapi, Ichigo hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya dan terus bersender kedinding sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang yang berlari ketengah lapangan. Ya, Rukia, Grimmjow dan Hisagi. Rukia yang digeret Grimmjow menuju ke lapangan hanya bisa pasrah karena Grimmjow menariknya secara tiba-tiba. Sekarang Grimmjow memandang kearah Ichigo.

"Ichigo... kau bilang dia pacarmu ya? Apa benar? Buktikan kalau memang dia pacarmu," teriak Grimmjow keras dari tengah lapangan. Semua perhatian sekarang tertuju ditengah lapangan.

Hujan masih setia turun menemani heningnya keadaan di SMA Karakura. Ichigo tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Dia hanya melihat Grimmjow dengan pandangan biasa tapi penuh arti (?).

"Atau dia akan jadi mainan kami nanti malam," lanjut Hisagi sambil melihat Ichigo dengan pandangan mengejek.

Hening lagi. Beberapa gadis melihat kearah Ichigo dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda, "Pasti anak baru itu jadi mainan Grimmjow dan Hisagi nanti malam," gumam seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang. Dia tersenyum mengejek kearah tengah lapangan, tepatnya kearah Rukia.

Ichigo langsung membuang tasnya ke tanah. Dia berlari kearah tengah lapangan tanpa peduli bajunya jadi basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Sampai ditempat Grimmjow dan Hisagi, Ichigo langsung melayangkan tinjuannya kearah Grimmjow, dan setelah itu dia meninju Hisagi.

Kekuatan Ichigo memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Kedua pemuda yang baru saja ditinju oleh Ichigo langsung terkapar tak berdaya. Mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat Ichigo dengan takut.

Ichigo menarik Rukia kedalam pelukannya, dia menatap kedua pemuda didepannya itu dengan senyum licik lagi.

"Dia pacarku, dan akan ku buktikan kepadamu... dan semua murid yang masih ada disini!" kata Ichigo masih dengan senyum liciknya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memegang kedua pipi Rukia. Dia langsung mencium bibir Rukia tanpa peduli ada banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Meski hujan, kejadian tersebut bisa terlihat dengan jelas oleh beberapa murid SMA Karakura yang masih berada disana. Beberapa gadis ada yang histeris dan ada juga yang langsung pingsan karena melihat itu

Ichigo melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rukia. Wajah mereka masih berdekatan, bahkan sangat dekat sekali. Ichigo menatap mata Rukia dalam. Rukia pun juga sama. Mereka berdua lama berpandangan dibawah guyuran hujan yang makin lama makin deras.

"Aku mencintaimu!" kata Ichigo bergumam. Mungkin yang bisa mendengar kata-kata itu hanya Rukia karena keadaan disekeliling mereka masih ribut.

Tangan Rukia bergerak menelusuri wajah Ichigo. Lalu...

Plak!

Rukia menampar keras pipi Ichigo. Air mata Rukia keluar bersamaan dengan air hujan yang turun makin deras. Rukia melihat Ichigo sebentar dan langsung berlari menuju kearah gerbang sekolah. Tanpa peduli panggilan Ichigo yang terus meneriaki namanya.

Rukia segera menyeberang jalan ketika dia sudah berada diluar sekolah. Tapi, sebelum sampai diseberang, sebuah truk yang melaju cepat telah berada disampingnya. Rukia yang tau tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri langsung memejamkan matanya.

Braaakkk!

Kecelekaan tak bisa terelak lagi. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia terpental langsung mempercepat larinya. Dia berusaha mencari Rukia yang tergeletak dijalan. Hujan yang deras agak mempersulit penglihatannya untuk mencari Rukia. Tapi, Ichigo dapat menemukan Rukia dengan cepat. Dia langsung memeluk Rukia yang tubuhnya terus mengeluarkan darah disetiap sudut tubuhnya. Darah merah mengalir bersama dengan hujan.

Hening menyelimuti beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu didepan ruang ICU. Wajah-wajah sedih pun terlihat jelas disana. Orihime Inoue, gadis pertama yang mengajak Rukia berkenalan sekarang sedang menangis sambil bersandar dipundak Ishida Uryuu, pacarnya yang selalu setia menemaninya disaat dia butuh seseorang. Ichigo sedang mondar mandir didepan pintu ruang ICU. Bekas air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipinya meski dia menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak ipar dari Rukia Kuchiki duduk dengan tenang dikursi. Meski wajahnya kelihatan tenang, didalam hatinya dia sangat takut kehilangan adik iparnya.

Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ichigo yang sekarang sedang bersender didinding. Byakuya menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan meninju pipi Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam dan melihat Byakuya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo lirih.

Byakuya hampir saja meninju pipi Ichigo lagi kalau saja Ishida tidak menahan tangan Byakuya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian berdo'a saja! Percuma jika kalian berkelahi disini, bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, tapi, itu akan memperburuk keadaan disini," kata Ishida dengan nada tenang.

Byakuya menurunkan tangannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Ichigo. Dia berbalik dan mulai berajalan menjauh. Baru saja melangkah tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, Byakuya berbalik. Dia menatap Ichigo dengan tajam.

"Kalau Rukia sampai meninggal, kau akan tau akibatnya nanti," katanya berbalik dan kembali berjalan lagi.

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali bersandar di tembok.

"Semoga kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, Rukia!" gumam Ichigo pelan sambil menutup matanya.

Ichigo masuk tanpa permisi kedalam sebuah ruangan yang saat itu sedang ramai penuh dengan tawa. Tapi, tawa tersebut terhenti ketika semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut menatap Ichigo. Inoue yang melihat Ichigo langsung berbisik ke orang yang ada disebelahnya. Setelah semua mengangguk mengerti, mereka semua pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih diam.

Ichigo berjalan kearah kasur yang ditiduri Rukia. Dia menggeret kursi dan duduk di kursi tersebut. Mereka berdua masih diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai pada akhirnya Ichigo memulai pembicaraan dulu.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Ichigo sambil menunduk. Rukia tidak menyahuti apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela yang memperlihatkan keadaan diluar. Sekarang hujan kembali turun.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu malu didepan banyak orang, maafkan aku telah menciummu seenaknya dan maafkan aku karena... telah membuatmu seperti ini," kata Ichigo makin menundukkan mukanya.

Hening menyelimuti suasana di ruangan tersebut. Kali ini pandangan Rukia tertuju kepada Ichigo. Setelah lama melihat Ichigo menunduk, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa, dan yang terakir tadi itu bukan kesalahanmu," kata Rukia masih menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan kaget. Setelah lama melihat Rukia tersenyum ke dirinya, dia jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Pertama kali bertemu denganmu, rasa ingin tauku untuk mengenalmu langsung tumbuh. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menolongmu disaat kau membutuhkan pertolongan, entah kenapa aku bisa dengan santainya menyebutmu sebagai kekasihku didepan banyak orang, entah kenapa aku bisa menciummu tanpa merasa bersalah dan entah kenapa, perasaan ini tumbuh tiba-tiba di hatiku!" kata Ichigo masih tersenyum.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia kembali melihat hujan dari jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan mengira aku akan mempunyai perasaan seperti itu," kata Rukia masih melihat kearah jendela.

Ichigo yang kaget langsung membelalakan mata. Mulutnya terutup rapat dan tubuhnya serasa kaku.

"Karena aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengamu," kata Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sampai pada akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum lebar seperti Rukia.

"Jadi... kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti perasaanku?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

Rukia mengangguk matap. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Senyum tulusnya pun kali ini terukir indah di bibirnya. Sama dengan Ichigo, setelah delapan tahun tidak pernah tersenyum bahagia, kali ini dia bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti ini. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat langka!

"Eh... jangan dorong aku!"

"Ih, aku pengen denger!"

"Geser sedikit dong, aku nggak bisa dengar dengan jelas!"

"Gantian ngedengerinnya!"

Suara gaduh dari luar membuat kedua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut sweatdrop. Ichigo bernajak berdiri dan membuka pintunya.

Bruukk!

"Aw!"

"Sakiiiit!"

"Kakiku!"

"Kepalaku terbentur!"

Inoue dan beberapa teman lainnya terjatuh karena pintunya dibuka oleh Ichigo. Ichigo melihat mereka dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"Kalian menguping ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah sangar.

"Heheh~ Iya!" jawab Inoue polos. Teman-temannya langsung membungkam Inoue.

Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop saja melihat tingkah teman-teman sekolahnya. Rukia yang melihat itu terkikik geli.

Suasana di SMA Karakura sekarang sudah lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari.

Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki, mereka berdua berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Keadaan Rukia sekarang masih cukup memprihatinkan. Perban masih melingkar dikepalanya, tangan dan kakinya. Tapi, Rukia berisi keras untuk masuk sekolah lebih cepat. Mereka terus berbincang sambil menyungingkan senyum. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama saat salah satu dari mereka menceritakan cerita lucu.

Sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka melihat ada Grimmjow dan Hisagi yang mukanya masih terlihat agak memar. Ichigo yang duluan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hey... apa kabar kalian?" tanya Ichigo ketika sampai disamping mereka berdua.

"Baik!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Oh iya, aku mau membuktikan kalau aku dan Ichigo memang benar-benar pacaran," lanjut Rukia sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang bertatapan. Wajah mereka makin lama makin mendekat. Grimmjow dan Hisagi yang melihat itu dari dekat langsung menelan ludah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya beberapa orang yag berada tidak jauh dari Ichigo dan Rukia. Kurang beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Tapi, itu terhenti karena ada orang yang mengganggu mereka.

Blush!

Muka Rukia langsung merah ketika melihat disana ada Byakuya, Inoue, Ishida, Renji teman masa kecil Rukia dan beberapa guru berada tak jauh darinya. Rukia langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya. Kepalanya sekarang menunduk.

Byakuya berjalan kearah adik iparnya itu, "Rukia, ayo kita pulang," kata Byakuya dan berjalan di gang antara Ichigo dan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk dan mengikuti Byakuya. Renji yang melihat itu berlari mengikuti Byakuya. Saat mereka mau memasuki mobil, Ichigo memanggil Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia ketika Ichigo ada didepannya.

Cup! "Aku mencintaimu!" kata Ichigo setelah dia mencium sekilas bibir Rukia.

Muka Rukia langsung merah. Ichigo tersenyum dan langsung berlari sebelum Byakuya mengejarnya dan mencincang-cincangnya karena dia sudah berani mencium adiknya didepan dirinya.

"Maaf, Nii-sama!" kata Rukia menunduk malu bercampur takut.

Byakuya menggeleng, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!" kata Byakuya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Rukia yang kaget dehngan respon Byakuya langsung melihat Byakuya. Lama loading, akhirnya Rukia tersenyum dan ikut masuk mobil juga. Mobil hitam tersebut berjalan perlahan meninggalkan SMA Karakura.

~ OWARI ~

A/N : Hello Minna~ lame tak jumpe! (sok kenal). Aku bela-belain ngetik tengah malem buat ngetik fic ini. Meski kantuk menyerang, saya tetap terjaga demi IchiRuki. Sebelum aku sibuk lagi mikirin mau nerusin SMA dimana, aku mau memposting fic ini. Wah! Lumayan panjang juga. Tiga hari baru selesai, dan selelu ngetik malam terus. Semoga saja para readers suka dengan fic saya. Oh iya, minta pendapat, setelah lama tak menulis cerita, bagaimana ceritaku kali ini? Tambah jelek? Tambah bagus? Atau biasa-biasa saja? Kasih masukan ya! Aku tunggu Reviewnya. Review Please!

! REVIEW !  
>I I<br>I I  
>I I<br>V


End file.
